


Carpe Diem

by glitterbb



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, S2E14, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterbb/pseuds/glitterbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver puts Connor's mind at ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr

Connor shook his hands under the tap, sighing as he stared back at his reflection in the mirror. He looked terrible, the stress of the last few days definitely had been taking it’s toll. The worry for his safety. For Oliver’s safety more than anything. If it happened to Annalise it could happen to anyone, and Oliver had had one more brush with Philip than Connor was comfortable with.

This was a terrible idea. The shots and the music just a mere distraction from what was really going on. Just another excuse for them not to face up to just how much shit they were all in.

The door to the men’s room swung open with a creak, filling the room with the heavy beat of dance music. Connor glanced at the reflection in the mirror, smiling as he saw Oliver swaggering towards him, a loose dopey grin plastered over his face, beer bottle clutched in his right hand. 

“Are you hiding from me?” He drawled, coming up close behind Connor, resting his chin on the younger man’s shoulder, grinning at him in the mirror. “C’mon Connor, I want to dance.” He whined, taking Connor’s wrist and yanking him back towards the door. Connor stayed rooted to the spot, Oliver stumbling slightly as their reach caught. The older man turned back, throwing his head back exasperatedly. “Look, Connor, you’re mad at me, I get it.” He slurred, dragging his feet back towards his boyfriend and pulling needily on his hand. “But can we just have some fun and discuss it in the morning.” He pouted. Connor shook his head with a sigh, allowing Oliver’s fingers to entwine loosely with his. 

“You’re drunk.” He chuckled, pulling the older man back in close, wrapping his spare hand around his neck and pressing a firm, possessive kiss to his forehead. “And I’m not mad.” He sighed. “I just…” He paused, Oliver pulling back to read his facial expression, “I just wish you’d thought about the practical implications.”

“Because my happiness doesn’t matter?” Oliver countered. Connor rolled his eyes.

“Of course it fucking matters Ollie.” He sighed heavily. “But we can’t live off the money I’m making from subletting my place.” He groaned. “And what about your medical bills? Did you think about any of that?”

Oliver raised his eyebrows, grabbing Connor’s collar and pulling him closer. “You worry too much.” He purred, pressing their lips together forcefully. “Besides. If we start to struggle, I have some skills I can put to use?” He winked, his lips millimeters from Connor’s, pulling their bodies closer together. “Want me to show you?” 

Connor’s breath hitched in his throat as Oliver’s lips made contact with his collarbone, bundling them both into the nearest cubicle only stopping to ensure the door was locked firmly behind them. Oliver tugged at the buttons on Connor’s shirt, his hands strong against his boyfriend’s chest as he licked his way dominantly inside his mouth. 

He pushed Connor roughly down on the seat, dropping to his knees as his fingers curled artfully around the younger man’s expensive belt, flicking the catch and sliding it loose. Connor could only watch, breaths growing faster as Oliver progressed with wild intent. He leant back against the polished wood wall, his back triggering the flush as he did so. Oliver chuckled, looking up through long eyelashes, popping the button on his fly and working the zip down slowly. 

Connor shucked his trousers down, letting them clatter to the bathroom floor. Since Asher had taken up residence on their couch, contact had been scarce, and quite frankly Connor was up for whatever he could take. Oliver grinned, his fingers dipping past the waistband of Connor’s boxers, pulling his cock free, tentatively licking the tip.

Connor groaned, low and guttural, every nerve ending electrified. Oliver chuckled smugly, his hand ghosting lightly up Connor’s length, watching as his boyfriend’s face contorted in pleasure at his mere touch. He lowered his head, licking a strip up the underside, swirling it teasingly around the tip before pushing the head past his lips, hand wrapping around the lower end of his shaft.

He pushed down lower, taking Connor into his throat effortlessly. 

“Fuck, Ollie.” Connor hissed, fingers flying to knot in his hair, resting against the back of his head as Oliver began to slowly bob his head up and down, each movement syncing with a jerk of his hand. The friction bringing Connor closer and closer to release. 

Oliver’s eyes locked with Connor’s, cheeks hollowed as he sucked purposefully, speeding up his rhythm as precum leaked from the tip of Connor’s cock. 

Connor’s hand curled around, cupping Oliver’s face gently, thumb grazing over his cheek. “So pretty” he breathed. 

Oliver fidgeted on his knees, his lips pulling away, hand taking up the rhythm, stroking Connor ever closer to orgasm. His tongue flicked at the tip again, hot and wet against the delicate skin, before taking Connor’s length down to the hilt once more. 

Connor’s moans echoed off the cubicle walls, both men acutely aware of the fact they could receive an audience at any moment. Oliver worked faster, forcing Connor closer and closer to the edge with every delicate touch. 

Oliver looked up through wide eyes as Connor squirmed, his hips bucking involuntarily.

“I’m cumming, Oliver.” he groaned, trying to push the older man away in time, Oliver batting away his hand, swallowing down as the salty liquid hit the back of his throat in short sharp spurts.

Oliver pulled away, slowly chuckling to himself. He placed his hands on Connor’s knees, pulling himself to his feet as the younger man tried to regulate his breathing again. Oliver swooped in, hungrily kissing his boyfriend, ensuring he could taste himself on his lips. 

“You’re insane.” Connor smirked as their lips parted, Oliver falling back against the cubicle wall to catch his own breath. Connor fumbled around trying in vain to straighten up his clothes, tucking himself back in and fastening his fly. Oliver flicked the lock, a satisfied grin spread across his lips. 

“Carpe Diem, Connor!” He giggled, the younger man unable to resist staring hungrily at his boyfriend’s ass as he sauntered back into the open, the buzz from the alcohol putting an undeniable spring in his step, the happiest he’d seemed in a long time. 

“Just wait until I get you home.” Connor murmured, stalking behind and sweeping him into another deep passionate kiss. Maybe he could get used to this after all.


End file.
